


My Normal

by annazonfox



Series: Far Side of Normal [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Give Angsty Alex All the Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: The setting is early on in Season 1. Alex plays in a game night with just Kara and James, who act super flirty with each other. As a result, Alex ends up doing a fair amount of pouting. But, like they always say, pouting can lead to talking, which can lead to kissing, which sometimes leads to…. more things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Act I**

 

“Thanks for staying to help clean up, James,” Alex said, picking up plates and empty beer bottles from her coffee table. “Not necessary, but…. appreciated.”

“It’s the least I can do,” James said, holding the recycle bin for her. “Just because you host game night, doesn’t mean you have to do all the cleaning.”

Kara appeared next to James and lightly bumped her shoulder into him. “Even though you  _ did _ lose, Alex,” Kara said, with a chuckle.

“That home court advantage didn’t work for you?” James added.

Alex looked down at the coffee table. “I guess I was off my game,” she said. “Although I have to say, it puts me at a profound disadvantage when you both put an embargo on trading brick with me.”

“We have  _ no _ idea you’re talking about, Ms. Danvers,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses.

“But your domination of Catan has finally come to an end!” James said. He and Kara high-fived.

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Hey,” Kara said, reaching out and touching Alex’s arm. “Let me do dishes before I go.”

“You guys don’t have to stay, really,” Alex said. She could feel Kara searching for her eyes, but Alex avoided her. “I’ve got this.” She threw an empty wine bottle into the bin with more force than she had intended.

“Come on, I’ll dry,” James said, looking at Kara. The living room clean, he and Kara walked into Alex’s kitchen.

Alex sat on the sofa for a few minutes, listening to James and Kara joke-flirt with one another in the kitchen as they worked. She leaned forward with her elbows on her thighs. Putting her hands to her head, she massaged her temples with her fingertips. Then, with a sigh, she got up and walked into the kitchen.

“But what if you could play _ Settlers _ ….  _ as Supergirl _ ,” Kara was saying. “You’d automatically have like the best military, so there’s a victory point right there. No wait, it should count as at least three victory points.”

James laughed. “Sounds like you should create an expansion pack,” he said. “But, if you’re going to make Supergirl a playable character, it’d only be fair to add in Kryptonite as a tradeable resource…”

“Oh, good one!” Kara said. They both laughed.

Opening the refrigerator, Alex grabbed a bottle of beer. She twisted the cap off with her bare hand, tossed the cap on the counter, and left without a word. She went into her bedroom and turned on the lamp next to her bed, casting a dim glow over the room. She took a long pull from the bottle and then placed it on the nightstand. Her eyes moved to the framed picture next to the bottle. Her and Kara. An old one. In it, they had both been on break during college.  Eliza had actually let them to go to Key West by themselves.

“ _ Idiot _ ,” she whispered to herself, and shook her head. She picked up the beer bottle, took a drink, and walked to the closet. She took another drink and placed the bottle on the dresser. Her fingers went to the buttons at her shirt, unbuttoning the top two.

Then, a soft voice at the door. “Alex…?”

Alex sighed. Shit. She turned, eyes downcast.

“Where did you go?” Kara asked. She paused, waiting for Alex to say something. When she didn’t, she added, “Wait. Are you…  _ pouting _ ?” Kara wore a disbelieving, half-crooked smile. Adorable. She was leaning into doorframe, a hand at her hip.

Alex inhaled deeply, trying to steady her heartbeat. So necessary these days when in close proximity to a certain alien with extraordinary hearing capabilities. “No, I’m not ‘pouting,’” she said, making air quotes with her fingers.

Damn. The gesture added a tinge of defensiveness. The tone in her voice didn’t help either. Alex looked up, but kept her face blank.

“You  _ are _ !” Kara said, pointing. She walked into the bedroom and stood with her hands on hips.

Alex felt a rush. Adrenaline in her belly. “Kara can you just  _ stop _ ,” she said, putting her hands up, between herself and Kara. The words had come out harsh. Things often did lately.

Kara stopped, mouth opening and then closing. She looked slightly hurt. Her eyes crinkled in confusion.

“Look….” Alex reached out, and then stopped. She crossed her arms instead.

Kara took a step backward. “I’m….  _ sorry _ ,” she said. It went up at the end, with a lilt. “So, okay. Maybe the embargo we had against you wasn’t completely fair.”

“It’s not…” Alex started. She stopped and looked up, shaking her head. Jesus.

“Hey, I won’t tell anyone at the D.E.O. that you lost,” Kara said.

“Kara stop-”

“It’s just… it’s the only way we can win at strategy games against you. It’s the only way we can even compete. You’re just  _ so good _ ,” Kara said, her voice hitching. “At…..at  _ everything _ .”

Alex let out a laugh. She turned to her dresser and began randomly rifling through a drawer, blindly looking for a t-shirt to wear to bed later. She fought back tears. “Not at everything,” she said softly.

She didn’t even hear footsteps, but felt a presence behind her. And then, a hand gently at her back. “What do you mean?” Kara asked.

Oh right. The hearing.

Alex closed her eyes and took another deep breath, calming her mind. She swallowed and then turned around, looking down. When she raised her eyes, Kara was looking at her. Her face was open, eyebrows slightly raised, a look of concern. And…. something else behind it. Kara was examining her. Evaluating.

“I….  _ can’t, _ ” Alex whispered, certain she was revealing a secret just by trying so hard to hide it. “Just… yeah. The game. Don’t tell anyone.”

Kara reached out and took hold of Alex’s hand. Alex twisted her wrist out of the grip, an instinct from her training. Don’t let people get too close, but don’t pull away. Twisting out of it works better.

For the tiniest fraction of a second, Kara’s eyes flashed platinum. Anger? But then, just like that, she was Kara again. Not her playful Kara. A hurt, maybe-pissed-off Kara, who turned and stepped toward the door.

Alex’s heart stuttered. Fuck. She followed Kara and reached out. Taking hold of Kara’s wrist, she pulled her around.

Kara let herself be turned to face Alex. Now she was the one who twisted out of the grip. “I know you’re hiding something,” Kara said, her voice rising.

Alex crossed her arms.

”Okay then,” Kara said. “Be weird about it.”

Alex looked away.

“Is it James?” Kara asked. “Just tell me.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, suddenly feeling and sounding exhausted.

“Why you’re _ really _ pouting. Is that why?”

“Kara...  _ no _ .”

Kara raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“I don’t know,” Alex said. Damn it. She kept eye contact with Kara. “Okay….  _ yes _ .” Months of pining and there it was. Damn.

That flash of anger again, and pain this time, in Kara’s eyes. “You never  _ told _ me,” Kara said. “Why didn’t you just  _ tell me _ ?”

“.... Are you  _ serious _ ? So many reasons.”

“I would have  _ never _ gone after him,” Kara said. “You should have told him. Told  _ me _ .”

“Wait, what?” Alex said.

Kara’s eyes flashed again oh-so-briefly. She took a step toward Alex and took hold of her hands. “I would do anything for you. I would have done anything for you. I …. didn’t know.”

A pause. And then, understanding. Alex laced her fingers with Kara’s. She looked down, at their hands.

“Not …  _ him _ ,” Alex said. She let out a laugh. It was unexpected, but relieved some of the tension. “I’m not in love with James. I’m in love with… in love with….” She released her hands from Kara’s, but gestured in her general direction, not sure how to continue. Not sure what would crumble if she said it out loud. Except for everything, probably.

Kara looked at Alex, her brows furrowed. And then, a sharp intake of breath, “....  _ Oh _ .” She put a hand to her mouth and then adjusted her glasses.

“But,  _ you  _ love him,” Alex said, now gesturing vaguely toward James in the kitchen.

“Alex, wait,” Kara said, taking hold of Alex’s hands again. “We should talk…” She then turned to the doorway, as if hearing something.

James appeared an instant later, his fist raised to knock on the doorframe. He paused with his hand in the air, looking at Kara and Alex, his eyes clearly seeing their hands together.

“Oh, just  _ perfect _ ,” Alex whispered.

Kara and Alex pulled away from each other, Alex crossing her arms, Kara putting her hands behind her back.

“Uh,” James said. His hand was now at the back of his head. “Everything okay? Thought I heard my name. But, kitchen’s cleaned-” He gestured down the hallway with his thumb.

In a flash, Kara took a step, grabbed him by the shirt, twisted it in her hand, and pulled him deeper into the bedroom. They locked eyes for several heartbeats.

Once he had his bearings, he held his hands up, unsure. “... Kara?” he said. He looked from Kara to Alex. “What’s going on?”

Kara was looking into James’ eyes, as if considering. She let go of his shirt and put her hands at his shoulders.

James put one hand to Kara’s face and placed the other at her waist. He paused. Then, he leaned forward. Kara stayed where she was, unmoving.

“Kara, what the hell are you doing?” Alex said softly. She bit her lip and looked away. Heart on the verge of shattering. Why was Kara doing this-

But, in an instant, she felt Kara tugging at her arm, pulling her to them.

She moved in behind Kara, who was still facing James. Alex hesitated, and then rested her forehead gently on the back of Kara’s neck, taking in the subtle, fruity scent of her soap. She breathed slowly, trying hard to manage her heartbeat. Not succeeding. But maybe it didn’t matter anymore. Kara knew. Kara  _ knew _ . And James too now, apparently. Tentative, she put her hands at Kara’s waist, feeling James’ hand already there on one side.

She felt momentarily annoyed, but pushed the feeling down. With both hands, her thumbs began circling. She could work with this. Could work around him. Or, with him. Maybe. Maybe they could stay like this. No one gets hurt this way.

She heard a  _ woosh _ .

Suddenly, she was face to face with James. She smiled, despite herself, seeing where Kara had gone. “ _ Dammit, Supergirl _ ,” she said.

Kara was now behind James and held his hands firmly behind his back. Kara was nudging him toward Alex.

James let out a laugh. Nice teeth. Nice mouth.

Shit. Okay. This was going to happen, then. Things had officially taken a slightly unreal turn. And that was saying something in National City. Alex reached up and put her hands on James’ shoulders. Why did he have to be cute  _ and _ nice. She added these traits to her ongoing tally of annoyances about him.

“Alex is pretty. Don’t you think, James?” Kara said, into his ear, still behind him. Kara looked over his shoulder, making knowing eye contact with Alex. Kara’s eyes flashed platinum again.

“Uh….I hope this isn’t a trick question,” he started. “But…. yeah.” He gave a shy smile.

Okay, so that was a point in his favor.

“So kiss her,” Kara said, letting go of his arms.

“Kara…” James said.

“I always had a feeling you liked them on the butch side, James,” Kara added, moving her hand to caress James’ chest. She winked at Alex. “Is that why you never tried anything with me? Or, has there been a different reason?”

James looked stunned.

Alex’s heart raced, and she let out another laugh. “Jesus, Kara,” she said, shaking her head. Fine then. She smiled and leaned forward to find James’ lips.

He was surprised at first. But, when she raised a hand to touch his cheek, he began responding, kissing her back. He put his hands at Alex’s waist and bent forward to kiss her more deeply, pulling her closer to him.

Kissing James was… nice. He definitely had good lips. Gentle. Different from a woman, though. Where  _ had  _ Kara gone, anyway?

James pulled Alex closer still, testing the opening of her mouth with his tongue. Alex let him inside. She surprised herself by letting a small moan escape, which seemed to encourage him. His hands at her waist were untucking her shirt, touching her bare skin.

Hey now.

But then, from behind, Alex felt Kara.

Kara’s hands were at her waist, her stomach, sliding over her skin. That was better. Maybe she could turn around. But, fingers were fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. She could no longer tell who was touching her where. Her shirt was pulled off of one arm. Lips nipped at the back of her neck.The front. Kara pressed into her from behind, pressing her into James. Into his hardness.

Fuck.

Somehow, Alex saw a flash of blue and red in her doorway. She pulled away from James, with a furrowed brow.

“.... _ Clark? _ ” she said.

Next to her, James sharply inhaled and turned. The frenzied movement stopped as Superman walked into Alex’s bedroom.

“James?” he said, upon entering. “Are you… okay?” He looked at Alex’s disheveled shirt and the flush in Kara’s cheeks. “You  _ seem _ pretty okay to me,” he added, with a grin. “But perhaps these ladies have you in a bind?”

James coughed and put his hands in his pockets. Was he blushing? “I didn’t…call you-”

“I did,” Kara said, stepping forward. She grabbed James’ wrist. The one with the call signal on his watch.

“Oh! You  _ sneak _ !” Alex said, secretly impressed. She pulled her arm back through her shirt, trying to quickly cover herself.

“He’s okay Clark,” Kara said. “We’re all okay.” She made eye contact with James. “But, I think you two should … talk.” She dropped James’ wrist.

Clark stepped forward, putting a hand on James’ arm. “What is it?” he said, looking at James with concern. “I’m here for you.”

James looked at Clark. “You always are,” he said.

Kara cleared her throat loudly and made a gesture loaded with not-so-subtle meaning. She glared at Clark. Everyone turned and stared at him, the pause starting to get uncomfortable the longer he remained silent.

Clark had a hand at the back of his head, scratching. He coughed. “There’s a reason for that, actually,” he said. “Why I gave you the watch. Why I’d … do anything for you.” His eyes flashed a brief platinum.

Oh  _ shit. _ It all fell into place for Alex. She usually wasn’t so slow on the uptake. But now it was clear. Kara  _ had _ been in the friendzone with James, and  _ not _ because he thought she was adorkable rather than sexy. But because the love of James’ life was that hunk of burning steel in the room.

Kara placed her hands at her hips, looking very satisfied. Looking very Supergirl.

“We should talk,” Clark said, to James. “Go somewhere.” Tentative, he put a hand to James’ cheek.

As if in disbelief, James put his hand to on top of Clark’s. He slowly nodded. Then, as if remembering Kara and Alex, he turned to them, a look of apology forming on his mouth.

Kara put up a hand. “Stop right there,” she said, smiling. “Go with him.”

James nodded and turned back to Clark. “Ready?” he asked.

Clark nodded.

The two men walked hand in hand out of Alex’s bedroom. Next to her, she heard a small squee. She turned to Kara, who was clasping her own hands in front of her, after which she adjusted her glasses.

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Act II**

 

After James and Clark left, Alex felt almost shy being alone with Kara, secret out in the open. She bit her lip. “So…”

Kara turned to her, reaching for Alex’s hand. She led them to Alex’s bed, where they both sat on the edge, near the foot. She looked at Alex for several long seconds, then raised her hand to push a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear.

“Clark and James,” Alex said, ducking into the touch. She looked up at Kara. “You knew?”

Kara smiled. “Clark told me. Right around the time James moved here. Clark’s been in love with him for years.”

“Did he not tell James?” Alex asked. “Why would he not…?”

“He thought it would be selfish,” Kara said. “Because he’s….  _ we’re _ … what we are. Kryptonians. He wanted to let James have a normal life.”

Alex let out a laugh. “Here I thought... the two of you. I thought you were in love with each other. The way you fawned over him.”

“‘ _ Fawned _ over’?” Kara said, raising an eyebrow. “Really? I don’t think so-”

“Yes,” Alex said. “ _ Absolutely _ fawned over.”

“Okay, fine,” Kara said. “I won’t deny the attraction. James is…. amazing. But… it’s just complicated.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Try me?”

“I think James and I,” Kara said. “We knew we were… safe for each other. I mean, it was clear after exactly one hour of hanging out with him that he is completely 100% in love with Clark.”

“And neither of them knew how the other felt?”

Now Kara let out a laugh. “Is it all really so hard to believe?” Now her hand was at Alex’s cheek.

“I guess not,” Alex whispered. She closed her eyes and leaning into Kara’s hand. She let out a small laugh. “You had us kiss,” she said. “James and me. Panic much?”

“I couldn’t do it,” Kara said. “Kiss him, I mean. I always wondered if I could. But, when he was in front of me, all I could think of was Clark loving him. And of….of Key West,” she said, leaning in.

“Mmmm,” Alex said softly. She smiled, but it felt sad.

“For me, it was Key West.” Kara softly placed her forehead against Alex’s. “Do you remember?”

“I remember,” Alex whispered. “We were-”

“At the Southernmost Point. At that big buoy in concrete. We went there each night. We kept calling it-”

“Superbuoy,” Alex said, smiling.

Kara smiled. She tilted her head slightly, seeking out Alex’s lips.

Alex pulled back just out of reach, not letting their lips touch. Not yet. “It was the middle of the night,” she said. “We were alone there.”

Kara leaned forward, a hand now at Alex’s back, pushing Alex to her. She tried to kiss Alex again.

Alex let herself be pulled closer to Kara, but put a finger to Kara’s lips just before they could make contact. “You asked if I wanted to fly over to Cuba really quick, remember?” Alex said. The memory made her laugh. “Even though doing so could have started an international incident.” She moved her hand to Kara’s cheek, then to the back of her neck. “And, then? There’s more. Tell me.”

Kara smiled. “We were looking at the lights across the ocean,” she said. “You took my hand. I felt you move closer. You turned to me, leaned in-”

“I wanted to kiss you,” Alex said.

“I know,” Kara said. “And, I wanted you to. But I didn’t let you. I pulled you with me. Made us jump in the ocean instead. We swam. I told you to catch me.”

“And have I, finally?” Alex whispered.

Kara smiled. “We both pretended it didn’t happen,” she said. “And then, the next summer, you came out. Dated people. Mostly women.”

“You noticed,” Alex said.

Kara laughed. “Every single one. And I didn’t date… much.”

Alex put her lips to Kara’s cheek and then, softly, her neck. “I noticed, too. But seeing you with James the past few months,” Alex said, between kisses. “Has been  _ so hard _ . I didn’t realize… how jealous I would be.”

“It brought up a lot for me too,” Kara said, she had her hand at the back of Alex’s head. “Especially talking to Clark. About James. About  _ you _ . What it means to be in love with a human. About being who we really are.”

Alex’s heart fluttered. “Kara, you being Supergirl is the first time, in…  _  in how many years _ that you aren’t hiding who you are?”

“It’s been really…. liberating,” Kara said. “In a lot of ways. But with you, I’ve just felt… stuck. There’s no easy answer here.”

Alex paused. “I know,” she said. Then, she pulled back suddenly, with a gasp. “Is Clark going to be mad that I kissed James before he did?”

Kara laughed, throwing her head back. “I don’t know about that,” Kara said, composing herself. “But  _ I’m _ mad that I let James kiss you before I got to.”

“Yeah,” Alex whispered. “You really didn’t think that through at all, did you?” She licked her lips.

“Not completely,” Kara said. She laughed, but then looked on the verge of tears. “It’s just, we were  _ here _ , and you are  _ so wonderful _ . And James was there at the door suddenly, and it’s like this game of pretend we’ve all been playing with each other was completely exposed in an instant. For all of us: Clark, James, you, me. And, I’m supposed to be a  _ hero _ , but…. I am  _ so scared _ .”

“What scares you?” Alex whispered.

“Hurting you, mostly.”

“Hey,” Alex said. She bridged the distance between them, kissing Kara’s lips softly at first, like a million previous chaste kisses between them. She let her lips linger there, waiting for Kara to respond. She could feel heat coming from Kara’s body. But also, a continued hesitance. Alex pulled back slightly. “Kara….” she whispered. “Look at me.”

Kara looked into Alex’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” Alex said. “You  _ won’t _ break me.”

“This….  _ us  _ will never be normal,” Kara said. “I’m not human-”

“I know what you are and when will you learn that  _ you _ are my normal, Kara? No one else can ever compete.”

Kara looked up at Alex, eyes uncertain, lips parted.

“Besides,” Alex said. “I’ve kicked your ass in sparring enough times to be able to take it-”

Kara laughed at that. Her eyes flashed platinum and she moved in, kissing Alex gently at first, and then harder, more insistent. She pulled back, with a half-smile. “I’ve always secretly thought you had great lips,” she said. Before Alex could respond, they were kissing again.

Then, like sparring but also not, Alex found herself on her back on the bed. Her shirt and bra were off. As were Kara’s.

“What - how?”

Kara was on top with a growl, kissing her. She had Alex’s hands pinned above her head, a thigh pressing between her legs. They paused, just looking at each other.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, from below.

Slowly, Kara lowered herself down onto Alex. Bare skin on bare skin. A hand at a breast, fingers pulling at a nipple. “It’s the only thing I’m sure of right now,” she said.

Alex moaned. Kara released her arms and Alex instantly tried pulling at Kara’s jeans, not caring and not realizing they were still buttoned. They just had to come off.

“Alex,” Kara said, followed by a moan. She was breathing hard. Not from exertion but as if from trying to control herself.

Alex twisted her body, intending to flip them over so that she could be on top. Really, she was much more experienced, probably, and she  _ had _ to get Kara’s pants off. But, Kara was kissing down her stomach. And, Kara was rock solid. Immovable.  _ And Kara was kissing down her stomach _ . She moaned. “Yes,” Alex said. “ _ Please _ .” 

Kara reached the sensitive area below Alex’s belly button, and began licking all the way back up. Between her breasts. To her collarbone, to her shoulder, where she …  _ bit? _

Alex yelled out, as pain and pleasure exploded in her body.

“Sorry!” Kara said. She looked startled as she pulled away. “I’m sorry, Alex,” she whispered, hovering over Alex.

“It’s okay,” Alex said. She touched her own shoulder and looked at her fingers. No blood. “See,” she said. “It’s okay.”

Kara nodded.

Noting the moment of distraction, Alex smiled and looped her leg around Kara’s so they were calf to calf. She twisted her body with one quick motion and flipped them over. There, on top now.

Kara laughed. It turned into a moan as Alex kissed her on the lips, the chin, and then the neck. She slid down Kara’s body, finally unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her legs. She threw them off to the side somewhere and kissed her way back up. An ankle, calf, inside of the knee, inner thigh.

Kara’s hips began to roll. She dropped a hand to the back of Alex’s head.

Alex kissed her way over to underwear. She paused. Then, she leaned forward, kissing softly, too softly she knew, right over the spot just above the growing wet spot. Used her tongue for a second. Just a second. She heard Kara moan her name. Felt Kara’s fingers trying to get her own underwear down to give Alex better access. But, from there, Alex teased, kissing her way back up, somehow tugging and kicking off her own pants, losing her underwear in the process.

“Alex…” Kara whispered, as Alex slid over her thigh.

Alex smiled. She stayed on top of Kara, but slid her hand down, her finger over the top of Kara’s underwear. “Is this what you want?” she said, softly running a finger over Kara’s clit. Over fabric. Slowly, she began repeating the motion. She felt Kara’s thigh between her legs, pressing up into her.

Kara repeated Alex’s name, her hips beginning to roll with more urgency into Alex’s finger. Her body began subtly vibrating.

Alex continued rubbing. She found Kara’s mouth again. Bit at her lip as she pulled away. “Hey, you okay?” She searched Kara’s eyes. Her fingers slid under the fabric of Kara’s underwear. Dipped below, felt the wetness, went inside and then out.

Kara moaned, and then was silent. her eyes were now closed as she continued moving underneath Alex. She clenched her eyes even more tightly together. Stopped moving and then, as if fighting the Red Tornado, she opened her eyes with a fierce yell.

Alex felt herself flying through the air, clinging to Kara, who supported her entirely. They slammed into the bedroom wall together, Kara shielding Alex from impact with her forearms and legs as they went through a layer of drywall. Specks of dust and paint crumbled to the ground, along, somehow, with the last shreds of Kara’s underwear.

The two twirled, vertically, floating in the air against the wall, ending with Kara pressing Alex into the wall hard. Alex’s heart was pounding in her ears. She searched out Kara’s eyes.

Kara looked up at her, her blue eyes fearful and wild. Her glasses lost somewhere in flight.

“Who is this girl?” Alex said, with a reassuring smile. “Without the glasses. Have we met?”

Kara swallowed and let out a sigh of relief. She smiled and slid a hand below Alex’s waist.

“Yes, Kara.  _ Please _ .” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, although Kara was supporting her entirely with one arm now.

Kara put her forehead against Alex’s cheek and slid her hand down, down past the soft hair, tracing around the wet entrance. She then slid her middle finger inside, all the way. When it went in easily, she added another finger immediately. She kept both fingers there and used her palm to grind into Alex’s clit. She looked up, checking in with Alex.

“Don’t stop,” Alex said, her lids heavy with pleasure. She closed her eyes and cried out, feeling Kara add a third finger. She raised and wrapped a leg around Kara’s waist, and began riding.

She felt Kara wrap a leg around her extended leg so that they were calf to calf. She somehow began sliding up and down Alex’s thigh, while suspended in the air. She shifted to get the right leverage, flying them into another wall. From the sound of it, she kicked a toe through the drywall at least a few times.

Alex let go of even trying to care. All that mattered in this moment was Kara with her, inside her. Sliding up and down on Kara’s hand. Full. Kara sliding against  _ her. _

As they careened into yet another wall, there  _ was _ a moment when Alex briefly thought they might fuck the house down. How many walls were really needed to keep a house intact anyway? But mostly, she was building, building toward release with Kara. And then, she was throwing her head back, screaming, clenching around Kara’s fingers.

Then, Kara cried out into her neck, ending with gentle nips. Her hips and fingers slowing, slowing, and then stopping. Kara pulled back, still inside Alex.

Alex opened her eyes, breathing hard. “Fuck,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Kara said, smiling, her face flushed. Slowly, she pulled her fingers out. “Did I hurt you-” Still supporting Alex, she lowered the two to the floor.

“No,” Alex said, placing soft kisses on Kara’s lips, her feet finding purchase on the floor again. “ _ No _ .” Her arms were still looped around Kara’s neck. 

Kara looked relieved.

“The bedroom, on the other hand, I’m not so sure about,” Alex said. She dropped her arms and looked around the room.

Kara took a step back and looked around too. Seeing the damage done, as if just now realizing the extent of it, she bit her lip. “Alex,” she said. “I’ve  _ never _ come that close…. to losing control, I mean, with someone…”

“But you  _ didn’t _ lose control,” Alex said. She put her hands at Kara’s face, and leaned in to kiss her. “It was… you were…  _ hot _ ,” she added.

Kara looked uncertain.

“And you won’t lose control,” Alex said. “I trust you. But if you do, I think I know how to keep you in line.”

Kara laughed at that. She looked at Alex again, saw something in her hair and picked a piece of drywall out of it. “You sound just like a big-’ she stopped abruptly.

“... Sister?” Alex finished.

They looked away from each other.

“Do we stop saying that now?” Kara asked. “‘Sister,’ I mean.”

Alex shrugged, not sure what to say. “I’m not sure. But, for starters,” she said, finally. “Eliza is coming over for lunch tomorrow. So she’s probably the first person who should know.”

Kara laughed, as though not able to help it. “Crap,” she said.

“Yeah,” Alex said. “And  _ you’re _ going to have an interesting time explaining this little construction project to her, Supergirl.” She gestured around the room.

“God, Alex, ” Kara said. She took hold of Alex’s hand. "You know I'm a horrendous liar."

“Better you telling her than me.  _ You’re _ the golden child,” Alex said. She smiled at Kara but felt sad too. “She’s going to think I completely corrupted you no matter what we say.”

“That’s you alright, Crooked Alex,” Kara said, smiling back. Kara squeezed her hand and drew Alex close. “Hey,” she said, turning serious. “She doesn’t have you pinned down. You know that, right?” She put her hand under Alex’s chin, forcing eye contact.

Alex shrugged.

“She  _ knows  _ you’re a good person,” Kara said, she moved her hand to Alex’s cheek. “We knew this would be messy. That _ we _ would be messy.” She kissed Alex’s lips softly and pulled away.

Alex nodded. “We weren’t kidding,” she said. She added, with a smile, “I hope your paycheck from Cat is enough to pay for these repairs.”

“Ehh,” Kara said, smiling. “I have a feeling we’re going to be watching a lot of do-it-yourself YouTube videos together.”

“I’m good with that as long as you get us take-out from that food truck in Chicago,” Alex said.

“It’s a deal,” Kara said.

Then, a pause.

Kara took hold of Alex’s hand again. “Can…. can I stay?” she asked, softly. “Tonight? Is that... okay?"

Alex turned back toward Kara. She saw hope and fear in Kara’s eyes.

“Kara,” Alex whispered. She smiled, then. “Stay.”

Kara’s eyes brightened and she clasped her hands together.“ _ Oh! _ ”

Alex raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Yes?”

“There’s just,” Kara started, shuffling her feet nervously. “There’s this really cool, romantic spot I know of. We could go there tonight. I mean, if you’re up for it…”

Alex paused, intrigued. “I might be…”

“It has a spectacular view of the ocean. We could maybe see some of those six-toed cats. Get a room for the night."

Alex smiled. “I forgot about the alien cats! This place you’re talking about,” she said. “Is it… close to Cuba, maybe?”

Kara smiled, biting her lip. She nodded eagerly. “We could be back in time for lunch tomorrow.”

Alex had to laugh. Just a 100% completely-normal evening with her new girlfriend.

 

**xxx The End xxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, the ending to the sex scene in this story was inspired by the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode “Smashed.” I love a gentle sex scene between two women, but think we need more stories where they get to fuck the house down. So to speak.


End file.
